Celebrations at sunset
by ShelleyGraceCobaltMirage
Summary: the moment everyone gets what they want...
1. Chapter 1

Dani glanced down at the small infant cuddled close to her chest, her tiny face turned to snuggle into her breast, the shock of unruly, wavy black hair bringing a smile to her lips, the texture so very similar to her older children, the coloring the only difference. She let her eyes wander from the feeding baby to the horizon, the sun sitting fairly low, moving slowly as it prepared to kiss the furthest point of the ocean. She took a deep breath. It was almost time. She let the warm breeze wash over her, relax her further as she detached the tiny girl from her breast, the mouth moving in search of the lost nipple, her sole source of nutrients, her very source of comfort. She tucked a thumb into the cup of her bra and lifted the soft lace, shifting it back into position, thankful once more for the minimalist approach Axami took when designing their specialty lingerie range. She ran a hand up her arm, adjusting the delicately embroidered lace strap of her dress, settling the fabric back in place. She smiled again as the rosebud mouth pursed, the baby's brow furrowed, channeling the very essence of her father as she prepared to make her displeasure known. She lifted the child, bringing her forehead to her lips, brushing against the smooth skin of her newest daughter, inhaling her baby scent, fresh and clean, new. 'If only you were as easy to put down as your brother over there.' She turned as though showing the infant her sleeping brother. 'But I know, you're Daddy's little girl.' She smiled again then. 'And Mommy just isn't cutting it is she sweetheart.'

'Me ready.' Rania called out as she ran through the open doorway and approached her mother, stopping only when her arms had wrapped around Dani's legs, her head resting against her thigh.

'Me too baby.' Dani touched a hand to her toddler's head and ruffled her curly dark hair. 'Only your sister isn't.'

'Liar being naughty?' Rania's eyebrows knitted as she took a step back to get a closer look at her little sister.

'Lyra.' Dani corrected Rania's pronunciation softly, her eyes shifting from her toddler to the baby squirming in the crook of her arm. 'Is fussing.' She caught hold of one of the flailing hands, her daughter's tiny fingers wrapping tightly about her thumb. She rocked back and forth on the spot for a moment, attempting to further soothe the baby with action, before she carried the tiny girl towards the crib her twins currently shared, their little bodies small enough to lie comfortably side by side. She gently lowered her daughter and placed her on the pale moss green covered mattress next to her sleeping brother. 'But its ok. She's going to be a good girl now.' She placed one hand on each of the babies' cheeks, her palm flush against their skin. 'Just like Flynn.' She took hold of the sheet and drew it up, tucking it in around her three-month-old twins. 'She's not going to fuss anymore.'

'Me not.' Rania shook her head, her little face serious. 'Me a good girl.'

'You are a very good girl Rani.' Dani turned to face Rania then, she crouched down to her eye level. 'You're my very good girl.'

'Mommy's big girl.' Rania nodded proudly, her arms winding their way around her mother's neck.

'My big girl.' Dani murmured, hugging her daughter close. 'And we're about to go do something really special Rani.' She placed her hands on Rania's upper arms and held her away slightly then, looking in her eyes. 'Do you know what that is?'

Rania's brow furrowed for a moment as she thought about the question. And then she smiled. 'We are going to marry Daddy.' She nodded once as she made her declaration proudly. 'So he can be in the family. With you and Lindsay and Ray J and Liar and Flynn,' she pointed to her own chest. 'And me.'

Dani schooled the smile tugging at her lips at the proclamation, Rania's understanding of the situation as adorable to her as her daughter was. 'Daddy was always in the family sweetheart. He always will be.' Dani tucked a strand of Rania's hair, longer now, behind her ear, pushing it back towards where the rest was secured, a small white orchid blossom protruding from the band. 'This just…' she let her voice trail off as she searched for the right words to explain to her four-year-old that it just made it official, that it ticked all the boxes to appease the legal system in times of emergency, that while she wanted nothing more than to be tied to Nico Careles, the vows, the certificate were all secondary, all formality to the feeling she had had for over the last two and a half years.

'Makes Daddy ours.' Rania finished for her.

'And we are his.' The simplicity of it all, the perfect explanation provided by a toddler, making her smile. She stood then, her eyes darting to check the time. 'So let's do this.' She reached down and took hold of Rania's outstretched hand as she glanced back at the sleeping babies, the nanny the resort had provided hovering quietly in the background, her deep maroon uniform, her crisp white jacket immaculate. With a nod to her Dani led Rania out through the sliding glass doors, picking up the bouquet of purple orchids as she passed the dining table. They wandered slowly towards where she knew Nico would be waiting, their wedding scheduled for poolside at sunset.

Nico stood waiting patiently, ready to catch the first glimpse of her as she rounded the corner of the resort and headed towards him. He stood under the white chiffon gazebo, topped with roses. Rose petals were scattered at his feet, the wedding ceremony set to take place on the platform at the very edge of the horizon pool, the Gulf of Thailand, the pristine blue ocean and the brilliant red dusk sun forming the backdrop. He caught his breath as she came into view, his heartbeat speeding up as he took in her ivory dress, her upswept hair, the way her attention was fixed on their daughter, his surprise yet to be discovered. He had been evicted from their suite a few hours earlier, his black suit in hand, and left to his own devices. It was then that he had flown into action, preparing to give the woman who had granted him everything he could ever have dreamed of, the very wedding she deserved. And now, he waited for that moment when she realized the extent of his secret planning.

Dani lifted her focus from Rania as she rounded the corner, her eyes locking with Nico's. She felt the smile pull at her lips as his eyes lit up at her appearance. She dropped her eyes a moment before returning her gaze to his, that action letting her see for the first time how truly devastatingly handsome he looked in his black tailored suit, his white dress shirt, his purple tie that matched her bouquet perfectly, the single orchid pinned in his breast lapel completing his entire outfit. She drew a deep breath as she took mental stock, as she reminded herself that the man, too gorgeous for words was waiting for her. Only for her. She released the breath as she let her eyes take in the surrounds, her gaze shifting from where Nico stood waiting to roam across the area in front of her, the space she would have to cross to finally reach the love of her life, her soon to be husband. It was in that perusal of the open deck, the landscaped gardens that she noticed the white chairs. And the people seated in them, swiveled to face her, to watch her procession towards Nico. Her eyes landed on Lindsay, her smile radiant, her dress a larger version of the one Rania was wearing, their almost matching champagne chiffon layers fluttering in the breeze, the color just a shade darker than her own gown. Ray J stood beside her, proud in his black suit, his white shirt open at the collar, a purple orchid pinned to his chest. Beyond her older children she could see everyone she loved, her family, her friends.

He saw her stop walking. He saw Rania release her hand and skip towards her waiting sister. He saw the smile slip from her face as her brow furrowed in confusion, her failure to acknowledge Rania's escape from her grip. He watched as her lower lip slipped between her teeth and her eyes grew wide, her surprise evident. He saw the tears well, the moisture turning her dark eyes glassy. And then he was moving, abandoning his place at the edge of the pool to get to her, closing the distance as fast as he could, not caring about protocol or wedding ceremonies at that moment. He felt time slow down as he raced to get to the woman he loved beyond words, beyond reason. He saw Kellie heft herself to her feet, her movement slowed by her swollen belly, her hand braced on Harlan's shoulder, his hand finding her abdomen, covering their expected child in support. He saw Anna's head tilt, her eyes narrow, her pinched face looking around Kellie's body as she clearly debated her next course of action, knowing she could move much faster than her heavily pregnant friend. He watched as Bob placed a hand on RJ, the younger man preparing to jump to his feet, to intervene and protect is precious Doctor D. He risked a glance towards Xeno and Captain Stace, taking note of their hesitation, their apprehension. He saw his mother quickly turn fully in Dani's direction preparing to join him in consoling should the need arise, his father quick to follow suit. He watched as his grandfather stiffened slightly, his outward expression as conflicted as he knew he felt. He saw Raymond shake his head as he placed a hand on Ambrosio's shoulder, the action ceasing the older man's movement to assist. He drew to a halt as his hands found her arms, as her eyes met his. He saw then the disbelief, the awe and the joy in her gaze.

'You did this?' She whispered, her eyes searching his despite the way her head shook in her astonishment. 'How?'

'I had help.' He used his shoulder to gesture vaguely in his grandfather's direction, knowing he had been instrumental in the ferrying of their loved ones to Koh Samui, his Jetstream proving once again a most useful acquisition to the Careles family estate.

She turned to face Ambrosio then. 'Abuelo?'

'Like Nico, I would do anything for you Novia.' He nodded at her expression of disbelief. 'So bringing you your family was the least I could do.'

Dani's eyes filled with tears once more as she returned her gaze to Nico's. 'I can't believe you did this for me.' Her throat closed with emotion her voice choking. She swallowed, attempting to clear the lump. 'Our kids are here. All of them.'

'I knew you wanted them to be.' Nico acknowledged quietly. 'I want you to have everything Dani.' He touched a hand to her face, his palm resting against her cheek, his thumb brushing under her eye, softly removing an escaping tear. 'Because that's what you gave me.'

'Marrying you is enough.' She leant into his touch, her eyes closing. 'I didn't need anything more.'

'I hope you'll never need for anything ever again.' Nico whispered as he stepped closer, his lips finding hers, brushing against them tenderly as he sealed his words.

'Famous last words.' Dani raised a teasing eyebrow then, her composure returning somewhat after her surprise. 'I'm sure I can find things to ask you for. Things that I desperately need.'

'Of that I have no doubt.' Nico deadpanned, his arm wrapping about her waist. He smiled then as he turned her to face the rest of their family and friends. He felt her lean against him, his smile growing wider as their spectators finally saw the joy, the peace, the serenity in her eyes, the anticipation in his. 'Is there anything you need right now little mouse?' He ducked his head and whispered the question into her ear. He felt her tremble against him, as she lowered her gaze to the floor, her smile growing positively radiant.

'I need to marry you.' She turned her face to him, her eyes finding his. 'And beyond that, I don't need or want anything else.'

'I organized cake.' Nico kept his expression neutral as he took her by the hand and led her towards the alter, through their family, their friends. 'For after.'

'I'm never gonna say no to cake.' Dani stepped closer to him, her head finding his shoulder, her body tucked intimately against his, their linked hands caught between them. 'And I'm never going to say no to you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He walked quietly across the large bedroom, the salt air following him, the breeze coming in from the open glass door, the noise of the waves crashing the only sound to fill the air. He stopped, leaning against the door frame to watch the nymph currently relaxing in the huge tub that dominated the bathroom of their villa, the resort having spared no luxury. She was semi-reclined against the smooth white porcelain of the tub, the surrounding black marble reflecting the candles he had lit, the light flickering, casting the spacious room in a warm, soft glow. Her back was to him, to the door but he could easily see her face in the mirror hanging opposite. Her eyes were closed, her expression serene. Her dark hair was still caught in the intricate hairstyle she had chosen for their nuptials, a few tendrils breaking free to trail down her neck, to brush lightly at her shoulders. He smiled knowing his arrival back into the bathroom had gone unnoticed and he was free to observe her unhindered for a moment longer. He watched her chest rise and fall evenly, the strain, the excitement of the day finally falling away, the warm water beginning the process of soothing her stresses, a task he was determined to see to completion personally. As soon as he could stop staring at her. Knowing she was his. Finally his. In every sense of the word. She was his. And he was hers. Truly. Completely. He rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up as he stood appreciating the view she was unconsciously affording him. He had run the water and helped her get settled before moving out of the bathroom to check on their twins, sleeping soundly in the other room. Rania has gone to stay with his parents for the night, Lindsay and Ray J bunking in with Ambrosio. He was glad, secretly that all three were returning to their room first thing the following morning, he wasn't sure staying for an extended period of time with his grandfather was safe for any involved. He smiled as he recalled the mischief his Abuelo had guided him into from a young age. He had no doubt Ambrosio would have Dani's grown children eating out of the palm of his hand in the next twelve hours. They already adored the man. And what was not to adore, he reminded himself. He smiled then, his grandfather's deluded sense of humor, his penchant for practical jokes was most definitely not something to adore, or force onto his grown children. Of course, he knew they would enjoy every minute of it. Just like he would love every minute he had their mother to himself. While they were detained, delving into deviancy with his grandfather.

He straightened then, drawn from his introspect to the enchanting woman in their bathtub waiting for his return. He walked slowly across the tiles, shedding his tie, loosening the knot before tossing the item from him. He crouched down behind her, his lips a mere distance from her ear as his fingers found the edge of her throat. He felt her jump slightly, her eyes opening to catch his in the mirror, at his feather-light touch, his fingertips trailing down across the smooth skin of her shoulder, before continuing back up her neck to tangle into her hair. 'Is there anything you need right now little mouse?' He whispered the words he had spoken before their ceremony, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

She sighed softly, before shifting to sit up more fully in the frangipani scented bubbles. 'I don't think there's anything left for you to give me Nico.'

He placed his hands on her shoulders preventing her from turning to face him, his thumbs beginning to rub across her shoulder blades, his mouth moving to leave a trail of heat down the side of her neck as he nibbled on her tender skin. He ended his trajectory with a distinct, deliberate kiss to her shoulder. 'I'm sure you can think of something.'

Dani lifted a hand out of the water and placed it over his as he held her shoulder. 'You could get in here with me.'

He grinned at her in the mirror then, dropping his hands from her to stand up. 'I think that can be arranged.' He held her eyes as he began the process of ridding himself of his wedding finery. He watched her eyes darken as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, thrilled by the sight of what his body did to her.

Dani shifted then, spinning in the tub to provide her with a better view of the striptease he was granting her. She watched his fingers nimbly make short work of his shirt buttons, his tanned skin becoming more prevalent the lower he descended, until it was all revealed as he tugged the garment from his body and tossed it onto the chair by the door.

He saw the corner of her lower lip slip between her teeth as his hands landed on the waist band of his pants. He paused then, watching her pupils dilate, her breathing increase in anticipation, still marveled at how he of all people could have this effect on her. He was scared, flawed and she looked upon him as though he was an Adonis, fallen from the Greek Pantheon for her pleasure only. But it was she who was most beautiful. In her desire. In her trust of him. In her total devotion. In the way she looked right now, wanton and breathy, waiting in a bathtub full of bubbles. He raised a brow at her. 'How about now little mouse?' He smiled, predatory as he let his pants drop. 'What is it you need now?'

She dragged her teeth over her lip, freeing the flesh to answer. She saw him swallow, secretly pleased he wasn't as unaffected as he pretended. 'Only you.' She offered him what he wanted to hear, her voice raspy and foreign to her ears.

'Only me?' He teased climbing in to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms about her, carefully sliding her back into the juncture of his thighs, her hip resting against him, her body reclining against his torso. 'Well you got me.' He finished his statement with a kiss on her forehead, the action drawing a soft giggle from her, the movement of her skin brushing against his as she laughed evoking an echoing chuckle from him.

'I love you so very much Nico.' Dani whispered, sobering as she turned her head and ended her sentence, her declaration with a gentle kiss on his bare chest. 'And thank you for bringing everyone here.' Her voice caught, her emotions catching up with her once more. 'I still cannot believe you would do that for me.'

'Dani, sweetheart, I would do anything for you.' Nico tightened an arm about her waist holding her flush against him as he shifted his other hand and placed it under her chin. Using just the pressure of his fingers, he angled her face back to his. 'There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. After everything you have done for me. I would…' his voice cracked then, choking his words. He swallowed, freeing his voice to allow him to continue. 'You gave me a family Dani. You gave me twins.'

'They were a bit of a surprise.' Dani smiled as she remembered the moments; discovering she was pregnant, telling Nico as they sat enjoying a sunset from the rooftop of their penthouse apartment the tears welling in his eyes as his hand came to rest against her abdomen, the smile splitting his face as she confirmed her announcement. The ultrasound that had turned their entire world up-side-down, that appointment in her eighteenth week not only telling them they were expecting another daughter, but that Nico would be granted a son to carry on his family name, his genetics. The moment her son was placed against her bare skin so soon after his delivery, her daughter already snuggled protectively against her father's chest. 'And I'm pretty sure they were all your fault too.' Her eyes sparkled as she lay blame, as she teased him.

Nico's eyes widened in mock disbelief as he looked down into her smiling face, her cheek still resting against his shoulder, her hand over his heart. 'It's not my fault that you are utterly irresistible Danielle Santino-Careles.' His smile grew at the sound of his name added to hers, at the purpose behind his next words, spoken to both flatter and console, his intention as thoughtful as it was wickedly playful. 'I'm merely human. How was I ever expected to abstain from your charms, those beautiful expressive eyes,' his finger traced a line from her shoulder to her hip, 'your sinfully sexy curves, the delicious smell of your skin?' His eyes softened, his expression morphing instantly from teasing to adoration. 'I was powerless against you. I always will be.' He saw her drag her teeth over her lower lip as her eyes held his, her expression almost surprised by his affirmation, her eyes wide, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, turning her a delightful shade of pink. 'Surely you are not surprised by this Dani.' He saw her eyes fill with tears then, the moisture turning them glassy as she looked away. 'Dani? Talk to me. What is it?'

'It's nothing.' She kept her eyes down, avoiding his questioning gaze.

'It's not nothing if it's upset you.' He spoke quietly. He felt her shake her head against his chest.

'It's stupid Nico.' She turned her face back to his then, holding his gaze as she tried to school her features. 'I promise.'

'Then tell me what has the tears forming on what is the happiest night of my entire life?' He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before leaning back to hold her gaze once more.

'You're everything I ever wanted Nico. You embody the fantasy every little girl has. The strong, intelligent and caring man devoted totally to her.' She blinked, feeling the tears finally escape their prison to run freely down her cheeks. 'You take my breath away. You love fiercely. You protect even more so.' She shook her head, her eyes falling from his once more. 'And I just feel inadequate. Undeserving.'

'Selfless to the max Dani.' His voice was quiet, calm as he lifted her eyes back to his, his fingers coming to rest under her chin once more. 'And that is why you are wholly deserving.'

'I told you it was stupid.' She shifted then, turning slightly, rolling her body over his to end kneeling between his thighs, her hand still braced over his heart, their eyes almost level. 'You're just so,' the hand on his chest lifted, gestured about him vaguely the action designed to speak the words she searched for. 'And I just feel so…' Her eyes dropped to examine her heavy breasts, fuller than normal, her stomach, her thigh, paler than his distorted by the bubbled water. 'I mean look at me.'

'I am looking at you.' Nico smiled softly then, his hand shifting to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking across her skin. 'You're more beautiful to me today than when I first met you Dani.'

'I'm different now. Changed.' Her words were whispered, her eyes sad.

'We're all different. Changed.' He nodded as her eyes found his once more. 'We've all changed for the better though. We each have a few new scars to show.' He grinned then, waiting to turn the conversation, ease her insecurities. 'And a few extra pounds.' He touched a hand to his own belly, his skin slightly rolled as he sat, reclined in the tub, before tracing a line across the soft curve of her breasts, a gentle smile settling on his face.

'Only a few?' Dani's eyes narrowed as she took in his smirk, her hands lifting as she prepared to make her next point. 'I don't want you to be disappointed. That I'm bigger I guess.' She swallowed then, attempting to dislodge the lump that restricted her throat. 'Now that you're married to me. I just don't want to disappoint you.'

'Danielle.' He caught her hands and pulled them against this chest, holding them securely in his. His face grew serious once more. 'You delivered our twins three months ago. You're feeding them.' He saw her head tilt at his words, her eyes widen in disbelief. 'And you are exquisite. Nursing my children.' He reached out and tucked a lose tendril of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering, his palm warm against her cheek. 'You could never disappoint me.'

'I'm sorry.' Dani whispered. 'It's been such an amazing day and I'm ruining it.'

'You're not ruining anything.' Nico held her gaze, his dark eyes locked on hers. 'I am your husband.' He smiled, proud at his new title. 'I am here for you. For anything you want. You can talk. You can make requests. You can have anything you want.'

'Would you kiss me?' She caught the corner of her lower lip between her teeth. 'Cause that's all I really want.' She smiled then. 'Right now. I can't say that will be all I want in say five minutes. But right now. I just want you to kiss me.' She touched a hand to his throat, her fingertips brushing his collarbone. 'Will you kiss me Nico?'

He chuckled then, the tension broken, her concerns nullified. He knew while they were misplaced in him, they had been ingrained over a twenty-year marriage that had done little to nurture her self-esteem, her confidence. He had spoken to Kellie at length over her first pregnancies, determined to know exactly what to expect so he could plan his actions to pacify her reactions, her self-doubt. 'Of course I'll kiss you.' He lent forward then, his hands trailing up her sides to lightly cup her face. He paused, his lips a mere whisper from hers. 'It's our wedding night after all.' He saw her smile, her eyes flutter shut as he closed the remaining distance between them, his lips capturing hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She felt him smile against her lips as she tried to pull away. She planted a hand on his chest and pushed, forcing him to relinquish his hold on her enough to allow her to separate them, but only just. 'What?' She raised a brow as she took in his smile completely.

'I'm just wondering why you stopped?' He teased, his expression adoring. 'What is it you need now little mouse?'

Dani's head tilted at his question, spoken with the self-assurance, the confidence only Nico would have in this moment. 'What makes you think I need anything?'

He let the smile widen at that, his eyes now dancing with mischief as his hands lingered on her back, his fingers playing with her spine. 'It's been exactly five minutes.'

'Five minutes?' She felt her own brow furrow in question.

'Give or take a couple of seconds.' He nodded, enjoying this moment, his opportunity to tease her entirely too much. 'So I am assuming that you are now wanting something else.' He watched the realization dawn in her eyes, her expression morphing from confusion to one of mock chastisement.

'You were timing.' She slapped her hand on his chest, her palm landing the blow and then staying in place to soothe her imagined damage to his body. 'You jackass.'

'I was indeed timing.' Nico wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, successfully bringing her attempt to slap him again to a halt. He stood then, dragging her from the water with him, his arms holding her close, his lips pressed against her temple brushing over her skin as he spoke. 'It's your wedding night. I promised to give you anything.' He turned her in his arms to look down at her, their gazes connected. 'And that means catering to your every need. Your every passing fancy.'

She giggled then. 'My passing fancy?'

'You were letting me kiss you.' He stepped from the tub, ignoring the water dripping from his body onto the floor as he reached for her once more and lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. 'And then you were trying to stop me.' He lowered her feet to the floor and once certain she was stable he reached for a towel, wrapping the soft fluffy white bath sheet around her body. He saw her shake her head, her eyes closed, her lips pulled into a smile.

'Oh, you silly man.' She opened her eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing against the slight stubble gracing his jaw now that the day was late, a new day almost upon them. 'I was stopping you only so I could tell you I love you.' She used her hand on his cheek to drag his mouth to hers as she stood on her very tiptoes to kiss him once more. 'You're never going to be a passing fancy Nico.' She shook her head again to emphasis her words. 'Never.'

'Never is a long time Dani.' Nico smirked, his hands rubbing up and down her back, drying her as he exercised his need to simply keep touching her. He saw her expression soften, her countenance now serious, sincere.

'Never isn't nearly long enough.' She held his gaze as she made her declaration. 'Not even close.'

'I love you too Dani.' Nico tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering against her cheek for a moment as he watched her close her eyes and lean further into his touch.

'That's good.' She smirked then, her eyes still closed. 'Because you were kinda right. I do want something else.' Her eyes shot open as his fingers found her ribs, his desire to tickle her now surfacing. 'Now. Not before. I swear.' She panted between laughter, her hands shifting from pushing against his chest to trying to shove his hands from her body, to stop his tickling.

He grinned then as she managed to twist from his grip. 'Well that was unexpected.'

She took a few steps backwards as she discovered she was free, her towel left in his hands. She dropped her head forward and looked at him through her lashes, the corner of her lower lip caught between her teeth, her expression pure sin as she took a few more steps backwards towards the doorway.

Nico watched her progression across the bathroom floor. He observed as her countenance shifted as his hands released the towel, letting it fall to the floor. He saw the flicker of surprise, of realization that she was in big trouble at his action, his predatory expression. He took a slow step forwards, matching the pace of her single step backwards, his stride so much longer than hers, closing the distance between them considerably. He fought back the chuckle that threatened to escape as she let out a small squeak at his new proximity. He saw her spin then and retreat further from him. He smirked as she paused just under the doorframe to glance back at him over her shoulder, the smile on her face, the love and adoration in her eyes catching his breath, stripping him of all inclination to torment her any further. He closed the distance then, catching her in the center of their suite, sweeping her into his arms as his mouth found hers. He swallowed her soft gasp, her giggle as he held her to his chest as his mouth devoured hers, enjoying the way she responded to him, returned his attention, her lips moving forcefully under his. He shifted them, carrying her the small distance towards what was to be their wedding bed. He placed a foot on the wooden step surrounding the base of the bed and angled his body under the curtains framing their luxurious king-sized bed to place her gently in the center, his body hovering over hers as he looked down at his prize, his bride, his life. He closed the distance between them, lowering his body to completely cover hers as his mouth descended to claims hers once more. He smirked against her lips as he felt her freeze, the sound of once of their twins' distress bursting into the sanctity of their marriage bed. 'Saved by the bell Mrs Santino-Careles.' He growled softly as he withdrew, standing to hold down a hand for her to take.

Dani placed her hand in his, letting him pull her towards the edge of the massive bed. 'I don't think that was a bell Mr Careles. I'm pretty sure that was your daughter.'

'My daughter?' Nico grinned and he pulled her to her feet.

'My daughters are sleeping peacefully in other rooms with their grandparents and their great-grandfather.' She shifted past him, lifting her robe from the chaise at the end of the bed as she headed for the door, intent on going and soothing the child crying from the other room, determined to capture and calm the infant before she woke her sibling.

Nico grinned widely then. 'You don't know they're sleeping. They could be plotting world domination or eating obscene amounts of sugar for all you know.' He watched as she rolled her eyes, laughing softly before disappearing into the depths of their suite. 'Besides, how do you even know it was my daughter and not your son?'

His jibe followed her softly as she entered the room their twins were currently supposed to be sleeping in. She stepped up next to the crib, letting the light from the nightlight in the corner illuminate the babies. She smiled as she took in her son's wide eyes, his little fist waving in the air. Beside him, Lyra's face scrunched as she prepared to make her presence known once more. She felt Nico step up beside her, his unannounced arrival causing her to jump ever so slightly despite the fact that she knew in her heart that he would be unable to resist helping. He had done every midnight feeding, every predawn diaper change. He had been hands on in every facet of their newborns existence. In the early days, when she had been tired, sore from delivery he had been the one to bring the infants to their bed. He had cradled one child while she had fed the other. He had changed more nappies in three months than Sam had changed in his entire life. He had been everything a father was expected to be. And then he had been more. He had never complained about missing hours of sleep when the twins had refused to settle. He had never once sent her to deal with the children on her own, despite the many times she had offered, knowing he had a long hard day following. He was constantly handing her glasses of water or juice to keep her fluid intake up. He was forever rubbing her shoulders or her feet, just because he knew she liked it. She felt him shift imperceptibly closer to her as he leant forward to look at the occupants of the crib. 'You were saying?' She couldn't resist the opportunity to prove that she had bene right, it had been their daughter to interrupt their celebrations.

'I know. You were right.' You always are.' Nico spoke quietly as he reached for his daughter, lifting her to his eyes level, his hands gently cupping her head, her tiny feet braced against his stomach. 'You hear that Lyra. Your mother is always right.'

Dani smiled as she cradled Flynn against her chest, her eyes shifting from her son's tiny face to lock onto Nico's gaze. 'You know I don't think they're hungry. I only fed them a little over an hour ago.'

'I think they just wanted to celebrate with mommy and daddy.' Nico smiled softly as Lyra gurgled happily, her crying forgotten now that she was cradled safely in his arms.

'Is that what you think?' She spoke softly, watching as the infant in her arms yawned widely, his dark eyes screwing shut, his tiny nose crinkling as he snuggled himself tighter against her breast. 'I think Lyra woke her brother.'

'Because she wanted a cuddle.' Nico rocked his daughter, subconsciously mimicking the action Dani had started with his son. He re-angled Lyra, pulling her against his chest as he rocked her, watching her eyes blink slowly as she tried to fight off sleep. 'You need to go back to sleep little one. I have to give mommy cuddles too.' He whispered against his daughter's head, his lips brushing over her soft curls, his eyes locked onto Dani's.

'He does. He promised.' Dani held his gaze. 'It is our wedding night after all.'

'It is.' Nico whispered, his eyes falling to the baby now asleep in his arms.

'I feel a little like Déjà vu.' Dani quipped softly, shifting to place Flynn back in his crib. 'Only there are babies involved this time round.' Once her son was settled she reached for her daughter, lifting her carefully from her father's arms.

'Cute babies.' Nico wrapped an arm about her waist as she leant forward and placed Lyra in the crib next to her brother, pausing briefly to kiss both of their foreheads.

'They are cute babies.' Dani acknowledged, straightening to lean against Nico as they watched their infants take a few breaths, as they settled into sleep once more.

'Just like their mother.' Nico pulled her closer to him as he turned his head and pressed a kiss against the top of her head.

'Oh, I don't know.' Dani took a step away from him then. 'That little Lyra, she is as wicked as her father.'

Nico spun on her then, wrapping her in his arms, lifting her over his head before angling to drape her over his shoulder. He chuckled softly at her surprised gasp. 'Shhh. You'll wake the babies.' He tapped his hand on her ass as he carried her from the room and back towards their bed.

'I'll wake the babies?' Dani giggled as she wriggled around, trying to get him to let her down. 'Me?'

'Yes you.' Nico nodded as he set her down on the edge of the bed. His hands trapped her body between them, his palms flat on the mattress, his face just inches from hers.

'I didn't do anything.' Dani held his gaze as he leant forward, bring his mouth closer to hers.

He saw her eyes close to half as she tried to maintain eye contact, her line of sight thwarted as he dropped his head lower, his lips finding her pulse point, his hands lifting from the bed to undo the tie that held her satin robe closed. He released the knot and let the two halves of the fabric slide from her body, her skin shining in the moonlight filtering in through the open glass doors, the cool ocean breeze that accompanied it playing with the loose strands of her hair. 'Not yet you haven't.' His mouth ghosted the words over her collarbone. He felt the way her body trembled under his lips, his touch. He grinned for a second before sinking his teeth gently into her shoulder, the gasp she emitted music to his ears.

'Nico. Please.' She whispered, her hands finding purchase on his biceps. She tried to use her grip to lift him from her throat, to bring his lips to hers, to bring his body closer.

He straightened and stepped away. 'Please what?' He locked his eyes on hers, watching the tumultuous emotions swirl through their depths, her lust darkening her eyes, her surprise at his distance widening them and furrowing her brow. He kept his voice low, smooth. 'What is it you need little mouse?'

'I don't need anything.' She reached for him once more. 'I just want you.'

He stood his ground. 'You got me.'

'I want you.' She slid backwards on the bed before dropping to recline on her elbows. 'Here.' She awkwardly pointed to the mattress beside her. 'With me.'

'Do you?' He took a few steps towards her, bringing his body over hers once more as he climbed to kneel on the bed, his knees either side of her thighs, an arm braced, palm flat beside her ribs. He let his free hand trail over her cheek before running his fingers down her throat and across her chest, ending his travels with his palm against her. He felt the deep breath she took expand her abdomen under his hand. He could see the goosebumps he had left in the wake of his touch. He smirked down at her then before dropping to lie on his back beside her on the bed his eyes closing, his hands resting under his head, the smile still pulling at his lips. 'Well, here I am.'

'Jackass.' Dani moved as quickly and gracefully as she could manage, shifting from lying beside him to straddling him, her robe brushing the tops of his thighs, her hands braced on his wrists, holding his hands down.

'Well now you have me.' Nico quirked an eyebrow up as he opened his eyes to look up at her.

'I do.' Dani smiled gently as she watched him. His expression shifted then from acceptance of his position under her to one of pure evil.

'And just how long do you think you'll have me?' He let his voice, his words challenge her. He smiled as she dropped back to sit on this abdomen, her hands falling from his wrists in defeat.

Her head dropped forward, her eyes falling to his chest. 'Oh for as long as you'll let me.'

He started to laugh at her crestfallen tone, her demeanor. 'So forever then.' He reached a hand up from under his head and tucked her hair behind her ear, his action seeing her lift her eyes back to his, a dazzling smile spreading across her face once more. 'You're irresistible Dani.' He used his hands to push her robe from her body, letting it drop onto his legs. 'But oh so easy to rile up.' He grinned then as her eyes narrowed, as she attempted to reach behind her for the robe once more. He caught her wrist gently and guided it to his lips, his eyes locked on hers as he pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

'You know I'm not even sure I want you anymore.' Dani attempted to keep her face serious, her voice severe.

'Well now that's too bad.' He shifted suddenly, his free arm wrapping around her back. He used his hold on her wrist to pull her down to his chest as he rolled them, landing her on her back under him, her body stretched out as his was cradled in her thighs. 'Because you got me.' He dropped his head to run the tip of his nose up between her breasts, ending his travels with a quick kiss on her lips. 'And I got you.'

Dani caught the corner of her lower lip in her teeth as she smiled up at him through her lashes. 'I'm hoping I'm going to have more of you in a minute.'

He quirked an eyebrow as he brought a hand up to rest against the underside of her breast, his thumb stroking across her hardening nipple. 'Are you?'

'I am.' She shifted slightly at his ministrations, the continuous stroking of his thumb send shockwaves straight to her core. She brought her legs up to wrap about his hips, dragging him towards her now tilted center, the new angle allowing her to brush his erection across herself with very little movement at all. 'Please Nico.'

He dropped his face forward, his lips finding hers as his hands found her head, his palms stroking over her forehead, his fingers tangling in her hair as he held it back away from her eyes. His tongue thrust into the warm depths of her mouth as she offered up the opportunity, her mouth opening further as she panted her desire.

She felt him re-angle his body, his rhythmic gently thrusts serving to further tease and stimulate as he stroked gently across her heated flesh but failed to sink into it. A soft whimper escaped her as she caught his shoulders in her hands, her nails digging in as she grabbed for something concrete to help her in her mission to ease her frustration, to help her angle him to where she desperately wanted him to be.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her nails rack across his back. He shifted his mouth then, repositioning from her mouth to her nipple, his tongue rasping across it as he evoked yet another desperate gasp from her.

She heard the growl leave her throat as she dropped her hand from his back and tried to wedge it between them, to grasp him and guide him, with force if needed, to where she had been trying to move him.

He chuckled against her skin as her hand that had found him, her fingers that had wrapped around his shaft released as she threw her head backwards with a hiss, his mouth having found the perfect spot for distracting her from her mission, his tongue running against the underside of her jaw as he sucked gently.

Her hands dropped beside them to fist in the sheets, his torture of her so complete, so exquisite. 'Please Nico. I can't. I need. Please.'

He relented then, giving up all pretense of teasing, of drawing it out as he heard the need and the desire in her voice. With a tilt of his hips he sunk home, her muscles shifting around him, under him to accommodate his welcome intrusion. He lowered his mouth to hers, swallowing her whimper as he began to move to stroke them both to completion. His hands slid under her shoulders as he held her close, her breasts pressed firmly against this chest. He lifted his head, dragging his lips from hers to look in her eyes as he continued to thrust. He swallowed at the intensity of her gaze, the depth of her passion. 'I love you.' He managed to force out through his teeth as her muscles tightened on him, restricting his movement, attempting to both force him from her body and strangle him as they drew him unbelievably deeper. Her heard his name fall from her lips on a sigh as her eyes glazed over as she surrendered herself to him, her body clamping down as she tumbled over the precipice he had driven her towards. He let his head fall forwards, his forehead resting between her breasts as he too followed her over the edge, the pleasure ripping through him with such potency his arms shook under his weight, his breath came in harsh gasps.

Dani took a moment to regain her senses, to slow her breathing and refocus on the incredible man currently struggling to support his weight above her. She wrapped her arms and legs more tightly around him, dragging him to her chest, forcing him to collapse against her. She turned her face to bury it against his throat, smiling against his skin as his hands slipped up from behind her shoulders to tangle in her hair once more. 'I love you.' She whispered, knowing he would hear her words over his ragged breathing, his racing pulse.

Nico heard her words register, his attention brought from his internal struggle to recover from passion to his immediate surrounds. He could feel her body, hot and wet from exertion trapped under his, cushioning him, supporting him in his recovery, her breasts crushed against his chest, her legs wrapped tightly about his thighs. He could feel his own pulse beating in time with hers, both slowing as they returned to normal after their intimacy only moments before. He rolled to the side, taking her with him, pulling her against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. 'I love you too Dani. Everything about you.'

She lifted a hand and pushed his hair back from his eyes, letting her lock her gaze on his. She saw the subtle change in his expression as he noticed hers. 'There are a few things I don't love about you Nico. A few things I'd like to change.'

He raised a brow as he looked down on her. 'Such as?'

'Such as.' She ran her teeth across her lower lip. 'I don't appreciate having to beg over and over to have you completely.'

'Patience my dear doctor. Patience is key.' He smirked down at her.

'I don't always enjoy your self-control.' She grinned. 'You should be unable to keep your hands off of me.'

'I'm still touching you Dani. I have to keep touching you.' He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against her lips. 'I want to…'

'And before?' She held his gaze, her expression mock serious.

'You're complaining about foreplay?' Nico chuckled then. 'Now, I have heard it all.'

'Not all.' She placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes dancing.

'Not all?' His voice was mock-incredulous then, his eyes wide, exaggerated as he waited for her next revelation.

'Well,' she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and finding his gaze once more. 'You're just so you and I can't let you think you're perfect. When I'm not.'

'Dani?' His face shifted slightly, his concern registering now.

'Hear me out please.' She smiled then, letting him see that she was still teasing.

'Go on.' He gave a small nod, his face stoic, his eyes giving him away as they shone in pleasure. 'Please. By all means.'

'My real concern. The change that I do insist on.' She blushed then. 'I want you to do what you just did.' She saw his brow rise, the cockiness of the expression causing her to smile again. 'The last bit. More often.' She placed a hand on his chest, holding him back as he leant to capture her lips in a kiss, to reignite the passion. 'And…'

'And?' He held her gaze as he brought his lips impossibly closer to hers, closing the distance until he was a mere whisper apart. He watched her eyes close as he drew nearer still. He felt her tense once more as a cry sounded from the other room. He let out a chuckle, his head dropping to rest on her shoulder. He heard her giggle as she shook her head against him.

'And, I want you to make sure the next time you knock me up, we don't get twins.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He stood off to one side, his shoulder against the edge of the door as he leant on the frame, his eyes scanning the courtyard in front of him, his family, his friends dispersed through the area, lounging on the pool-side furniture, eating at the table framed by the Gulf of Thailand, the endless blue of the ocean stretching out to touch the lighter hue of the clear sky. Ray J was in the pool, Rania on his shoulders giggling loudly as together they splashed water towards where Lindsay was sitting on the edge of the horizon pool, her feet dangling into the water, a smile splitting her face as she splashed back. His parents sat happily at the huge table under the pagoda roof, the food spread across the table for their celebratory breakfast enough to feed an army. His brothers sat beside them, grinning as they traded jibes, insults and all-round good natured mockery, his grandfather of course holding center court as he sat at the head of the table, his face glowing, his eyes creased in amusement, his joy clearly shown. Bob Stevenson stood to the edge of the space, only just in his periphery, his partner Leon laughing at something Pat Stace had offered, the rich sound echoing through the courtyard. He watched as RJ gave his friend and colleague a gentle shove, the butt of the joke now clear as Bob pouted a moment before breaking into a wide grin and shoving the younger man back. He caught his own smile as he watched Xeno land a giant hand on both of their shoulders, scolding them as though they were squabbling children, the sound of raucous laughter filling the courtyard once more. Kelly and Anna were reclined on the massive daybed at the end of the pool watching the children, his children frolic, tall crystal flute glasses of fresh orange juice in their hands, smiles alighting their faces as they chatted animatedly with the love of his life, his wife. Harlan was hovering, his hand occasionally rubbing across the expanse of Kelly's baby-belly, the action drawing her eyes to his, her accompanying smile one of happiness and love. He remembered when Dani had been that big, swollen with their children in her seventh month, her movements slow, cumbersome, her skin glowing with radiance and health. He had marveled watching the changes as they altered her body, reveling in the fact that she carried their child, that he would have the opportunity to experience all the joys and heartbreaks pregnancy and infancy had to bring. He was thrilled that his friends, Dani's best friend and confidante was able to experience it for themselves too. He watched as Anna laughed a little too loudly, her body shifting precariously on the daybed, her glass rocking in her hand, the result, the spilling of juice onto her lap causing her to break into more peals of laughter. Dani caught his eye, her arms full of one of their tiny twins. He watched as she laughed along with her friends, glowing from happiness to have not only her children, their family but their closest friends at their after wedding celebration brunch. He let his eyes linger on her profile, enjoying the way the light ocean breeze played with the strands of her hair, blowing it across her face as she talked and laughed with her friends, her eyes sparkling with joy he knew he had brought her.

'You're not standing alone on the sidelines again are you my friend?' Redmond stepped up beside his best friend, his voice quiet as he too surveyed the scene before them.

'I'm not alone.' Nico gestured to the sleeping baby in the crook of his arm. He watched as Redmond took a step closer, bending down to place a kiss on the sleeping infant's head his hat in his hands, his expression reverent.

'No, you're not.' He acknowledged, straightening to stand directly beside his friend once more. 'But you should be out there in the thick of it Nico. Not here on the periphery watching.'

'I was teaching my little man the fine art of surveillance,' he looked down at his son, sleeping so soundly snuggled against his chest. 'But he bailed on me and went to sleep.'

Redmond let out a soft chuckle beside him as he lifted a hand and placed it on Nico's shoulder. 'As admirable as that is Nico, he is far too little to appreciate the fine nuances of a stake out, of observation and threat assessment.' He placed his Fedora on his head with a heavy pat, preparing to head back out into the sunny courtyard.

'We had a nappy change.' Nico acknowledged Redmond's reasoning. 'I stopped on my way back to take in the view.' He turned to face his friend then, his face sobering, his brow furrowing, the smile slipping from his lips. 'Did you ever picture this? For me?'

'I had hoped.' Redmond spoke as seriously as Nico. 'Ours was not the life that leant itself to this. But you my friend made the amends necessary.'

'I would have missed all this.' He let his eyes seek out Dani once more. 'If not for her.'

'But you didn't.' Redmond nodded his head in acknowledgement. 'And I'm glad. It suits you.' He let his features shift then, his happiness for his friend returning, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he turned back to face the group in front of them. 'Besides, I always enjoy a little time out in Thailand. And this was as good an excuse as any.' He took a few steps into the open space. 'Are you coming?' He threw over his shoulder as he sauntered towards the table as though he was the guest of honor, the king of this castle.

Nico took a moment to shake his head at the antics of his friend before he stepped from the doorframe and headed towards the table, following the path Redmond had created, the other guests of the party slowing following to join them for their shared meal.

'You're looking decidedly refreshed this morning Boss.' Xeno quipped as he ambled past.

'Marriage agrees with me Xeno.' Nico let the words slip smoothly from his lips as Dani stepped up beside him, her arms now free of their daughter wrapping around his waist drawing him to her. He maneuvered their son out of the way and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

'Marriage. Of course.' Xeno let the innuendo drip as he teased his boss and his friend, he heard Redmond's laugh as he walked away, leaving Nico to hug his new wife to him.

'Let me.' Anthony stepped in and held his arms out for the baby in his son's arms. 'I'm losing out to your mother.' He smiled as he looked over to where Gigi was rocking Lyra in her arms, talking nonsense and grinning down at the infant. He lifted Flynn from his father's embrace and returned to seat himself beside his wife, their newest grandchildren safely cradled between them.

'How does it feel Querido?' Ambrosio wiggled his eyebrows at his oldest grandson and his new wife.

Nico schooled his features and gave Dani a gentle squeeze. 'She feels exactly the same. Soft and squishy, but that depends on where you grab.' He grinned widely then, enjoying the looks of surprise, of amusement that filtered through his family and friends, and relishing the soft blush that rose on Dani's cheeks. 'But in reference to marriage.' He nodded then, his face serious once more. 'It feels wonderful.' He looked down at Dani. 'I don't think I could want for anything more.' He leant forward and touched his lips to hers.

'Get a room.' Bob quipped as he saluted them with a raised champagne glass from the corner of the table.

'I've got one.' Nico raised a brow as he locked gazes with the man on the other end of the table. 'And you're in it.'

'Actually…' Bob started, his words earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Leon as the occupants at the table laughed at their antics, their affectionate teasing.

Nico pulled out a chair for Dani, seeing her seated gently before he seated himself. 'Thank you all for being here.' He stated quietly once settled. 'It means a lot.' He let his gaze roam around his family, his friends, locking gazes with each and every one. 'To Dani. And to me.'

'Thank you for making this happen Nico.' Dani placed a hand on his thigh, her thumb running across him.

'I would give you anything Dani.' He smirked then, shifting the weight of the conversation from the emotional turn it had taken as he tried to reign in his own whirling emotions. 'Even if that does mean a weekend with Mr Stevenson.' He let his smile widen as Dani playfully slapped his leg, her giggle sounding in his ears.

Bob Stevenson had the audacity to tip his head in acknowledgement as he raised another toast to the happy couple. 'I am irresistible.'

'Yes, I find it exceptionally difficult to resist the temptation to make you disappear.' Nico kept his voice, his expression stoic.

'You wouldn't?' Bob narrowed his eyes at Nico, his amusement, his enjoyment of the moment barely contained despite knowing he was once again a source of merriment.

'No.' Nico let his lips pull into a smile then. He placed a hand over hers as it rested on his thigh. 'I promised Dani.' The couple shared a look, the smiles never leaving their faces.

'Remind me to get you 'a thank you for telling your husband not to disappear me' gift when we return Dani.' Bob grinned widely.

'But he didn't.' Nico tilted his head to gesture in Redmond's direction, watching as his friend nodded, his face delighted as he bounced a toddler on his lap, Rania playing with his tie, oblivious to the devious planning happening at the table in front of her.

'That's right.' Redmond deadpanned. 'I made no such promises.'

'Speaking of gifts.' Dani dragged her teeth over her lower lip. 'You've done so much for me Nico. I only wish I had something more for you.'

'You have given me everything Dani.' Nico held her gaze. 'Everything.' He nodded, watching her blink away welling tears, seeing her determination not to cry. 'There is nothing more I need or want.'

'Ah Nico?' Ray J took the opportunity to speak up then.

'Yeah Ray J?' Nico turned to face his oldest son.

'Even though you don't want or need anything, Linds and I have something for you.' He took a step closer, his sister a step behind him, their expressions open, waiting for him to accept their gift, an envelope held in Ray J's hand.

'You guys didn't have to…' Nico's voice trailed off at the expression on the teenagers' faces.

'We wanted to.' Ray J pushed the envelope further in Nico's direction his eyes begging him to take it now.

'Thank you.' Nico lifted the gift from Ray J's outstretched hand. 'Am I to assume you would like us to open it now?'

'It's just for you Nico.' Ray J nodded.

'But I think Mom will like it too.' Lindsay added, watching as Nico re-angled himself slightly in his seat so that her other could see the gift they had given him. She took a step backwards then, her hand finding her brother's wrist as they both watched in silence as their mother's new husband slid his finger under the seal of the envelope and opened their gift. She swallowed as he pulled the folded paper from inside and unfolded it to allow his to read, his brow furrowing, his eyebrows knitting together. And then the silence became too much. 'You just have to sign it.' The words were tumbling out of her mouth so fast she couldn't stop them. 'If you want. I want you to. But you can choose. I just wanted you to know you're my dad too.' Her voice choked, her tears welling at her mother gasp.

'And I was too old.' Ray J added to the outpouring of emotion. 'I wasn't allowed to get the papers. But I could do a Name Change Form. So I did.' He shook his head then, watching as the comprehension finally dawned on Nico's face. 'But I can change it back if you want me to…' he finished lamely.

The tension surrounding the table was palpable as Nico set the papers down onto the table. He felt Dani's hand squeeze his leg tightly. He turned to face the teenaged children that had just handed him adoption and name change papers. 'You did this? For me?

'Yes.' Ray J stated quietly. 'We hoped it make you happy.'

Nico was on his feet then. In two steps he had his daughter and his son in his arms, hugged securely against his chest, his face buried between theirs. He held them tightly for a moment longer as he brought his raging emotions under control. 'You have no idea how happy this makes me.' He let his words demonstrate his joy, his sincerity as he straightened to look between them, letting his tears flow unashamed. He placed a hand on each of their cheeks, his palm against their skin, his thumb stroking away their tear tracks. 'Is this what you truly want?' He whispered, his eyes holding theirs.

'Very much so.' Lindsay spoke, her voice thick with emotion. 'We wanted you to know we chose you too.'

'We love you Nico.' Ray J offered the endearment freely and easily. He saw his sister nod in agreement.

'And I love you guys so very much.' Nico hugged them tightly to his chest again, his eyes closing in contentment.

'Me loves Daddy too.' Rania piped up, jumping from Redmond's lap to wrap her arms around her father's thigh, her head coming to rest against him.

'And I love you too baby.' He stated as he lifted her into his arms. He let his eyes roam from his children, standing before him, wrapped in his arms to the two sleeping peacefully in their grandparents' embrace to finally land on Dani. He noticed her brushing the tears from her face, her smile tremendous as she watched him embrace their children. 'You have the most amazing children Dani.' He nodded, catching each of their gazes once more. 'I have the most amazing children.'

'We have the most amazing children.' Dani corrected him, shifting to stand beside him, her arms wrapping about her little family, watching as her loved ones, their friends and their extended family acknowledged their moment, proud to be a part of it, no person present untouched by the significance of what had transpired. She watched as Kelly brushed at an escaping tear, her hand closing tightly around Harlan's. She watched the normally stoic detective cup her best friend's stomach as he rubbed their own growing family. She smiled slightly as Bob leaned into Leon, their shoulders touching, their matching expressions one of joy. She saw RJ scrub at his tears, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes sockets as he fought and lost control of his emotions. He watched as Xeno gave the younger man a pat on the back, the action designed to disguise his own response. She saw Stace straighten in his chair, adjusting as he too gave himself time to reel in his thoughts, his emotions. She watched as Anna sniffed softly before chugging back her glass of champagne laced orange juice. She let her eyes fall to Redmond, smiling as he saluted her with a nod, his elbows on the arm rests of his chair, his steepled fingers resting against his lips. Her gaze landed on Ambrosio then. His expression, one of such pride, radiating from him as he watched his oldest grandson with his small family. He caught her eye, mouthing his gratitude as he took in the scene. She felt herself blush at his praise, his appreciation, knowing that no matter how many times they thanked her for saving Nico, for bringing him to life, she knew with such certainty that he had saved her, he had brought her back to life. She let her gaze wander then to her newly made in laws. Anthony held Flynn soundly in his arms, her infant son snuggled against his chest while Lyra was cradled in her grandmother's arms. Their heads were close together, their gazes on Nico and not on the infants sleeping so soundly in their arms, missing the family bonding entirely.

'All I ever wanted.' Nico whispered against her hair, having pulled her closer to him, his gaze still on his children. 'All here in front of me. And it's perfect.'

'It couldn't be more perfect.' Dani acknowledge quietly.

'Well, there could be cake.' The sentence was spoken from somewhere in front of them, the timbre of the voice deep, scratchy and filled with emotion, its exact owner hard to pinpoint, but it's effect immediate as laughter overtook the setting, the occupants of the courtyard relishing each other's company as they celebrated the humor, the life and the love that filled their space, the very essence that made them all family.

AN/ well that's it folks... the end of the saga. I hope you all enjoyed it and that it answered all your questions and gave you all the outcomes you had hoped for.

I'm not saying this will be the last thing I write... but for now... I wanted to thank you all for reading...

So...Thank you again for spending the last 18 months letting me manipulate the NR world and take you all on a journey. I hope, despite the diminishing feedback that you all enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all.

Until next time...


End file.
